A Ravens Wolf
by LittleMissWolff
Summary: young harry ran away from home when he was six years old and is found by Savanna, who is the same age as him. they grow up together and at the age of 15 they join hogwarts.
1. Prologue

A Ravens Wolf

Disclaimer - The Harry Potter books or characters do not belong to me no matter how much I wish they did. The character savanna wolf is my own creation as well as the species 'pure wolf'.

Im not sure if how often this will be updated as I am currently looking for work. Character profiles are at the end of each chapter for you to read.

Prologue

The day Harry Potter died was when he was only 6. It was the day Savanna found him barely alive on the boundary of her private forest. It was the day that his aunt had tried to carve his eyes out.

The day that all this happened was an ordinary Thursday evening. Harry had cleaned the whole house on his own as per usual. His aunt petunia had been drinking and remembering her childhood. She had drank a lot and this shown as Harry was about to go back to his cupboard, as that is were he slept. She noticed this and had got a knife from in the kitchen. It was then that she thought of the idea to take away his eyes, the reason for this was because they were exactly the same as her sister's, Harry's mother, Lily. She was jealous of her when she was younger as Lily was blessed with the gift of magic and she wasn't. This had changed into hatred when she got older.

She grabbed young Harry and put the knife to his right eye and started to cut. Luckily she didn't do that much damage to take his sight. That was due the fact that Harry's magic kicked in then and pushed her and the knife off him and he ran. He didn't stop running as he felt that if he stopped they will catch and kill him.

Due to the fact that the beating he had recevied yesterday hadn't healed enough, even though his magic had helped alot, so because of the running they reopened and started to bleed heavily. Once Harry felt that he was safe he stopped and sat down to catch his breath and ended up drifting off into sleep. During his sleep his wounds carried on bleeding out. This was dangerous as he had already lost alot of blood and he couldn't lost any more as he would die. This is when savanna found him and called help from her Godfather, Alex. Due to the fact that Alex was a vampire he managed to partially turn him, just enough to save his life. A down side to this was that the injuries that he had gained as well as any prevouis scars that he had stayed and scarred over, including his eye. This caused the colour of his right eye to change from the normal green to a bright red. This was the day Harry James potter died, and the day Raven Noir Shadows was born.

Character profile number 1 - Raven Noir Shadows

Date of birth - 31/7/99

Species - vampire hybrid (part human) - he drinks human blood once a week as that is all he needs, he is able to eat human food.

description - He is 6 foot 3, has black hair that is naturaly messy. He has one emerald green eye (left) and one bright red (right) that are almond shaped. Raven Noir Shadows is a singer-songwriter but he goes by the name 'the black raven'. He is currently engaged to savanna and due to get married once they both turn 18. He is addicted to coffee and used to be addicted to savannas blood.

Species description - there are different species of vampires that exist. Each type have characteristics that can identify which type is which. The traditional vampire are the most common type of vampire. These are usually nocturnal creatures, have pale skin and retractable fangs. Depending on the age of the vampire is how long they can last in the sunlight and if they are powerful enough they can partially change a person. There eye colour isn't effected by the change as it helps to camouflage them with ordinary humans.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - The Harry Potter books or characters do not belong to me no matter how much I wish they did. The character savanna wolf is my own creation as well as the species 'pure wolf'.

Free cookie to anyone who reviews!

-hp-

Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'im possible'

- Audrey Hepburn

Chapter 1 - meeting Albus Dumbledore

9 years later

_Dear Mr Albus Dumbledore_

_I am writing in regards of both me and my girlfriend attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry after the summer break. We are currently being home schooled in magic with the use of a large selection of books but would welcome the opportunity to be taught in your establishment by fully trained members of staff. If needed we shall meet up to prove that we are both capable of performing acts of magic in subjects such as charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and potions. We are currently recording a new album with the group which will cause us to be overseas therefore unable to meet within this fortnight if you feel the need. I feel that we are up to date with the current fourth years and would like to join our age group in the school._

_As an additional note we have recently passed our GCSE's (a muggle qualification) and received the highest marks available in both the core and opional courses and currently studying for our a-levels. Of which the exams will take place during both January and May/June. The muggle courses that we are studying is so we can be employed in both the magical and muggle world. _

_Raven Shadows and Savanna Wolf_

_Lead singers and guitarist of The children of the night_

This is the letter Albus Dumbledore received two weeks ago regarding two new students applying to join the fifth years in September. He has already replied to the letter asking them to come to Hogwarts to be tested and sorted. He had read the letter multiple times during the last fortnight to try and get a feel about who they are. They were due to arrive in half an hour via port key. This gave him enough time to get changed and prepare some tea that has been laced with a mild truth potion as well as some lemon drops. This was to determine if they are death eaters or if they were blood purest.

when Raven and Savanna arrived Albus was surprised by Ravens appearance. This was mainly due to the scars across his eye as well as it being red. He wasn't expecting the scars as they weren't mentioned in the letter that he received. This wasn't shown on his face however, his usual persona of a grandfather is how he appeared. Raven and Savannah could see though this though.

"miss wolf, mister Shadows, welcome to hogwarts. Would you like a cup of tea or a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked trying to make them feel comfortable.

"no, thank you for offering though" Savanna replied distracted, she was walking around his office looking at all the trinkets and devices that he has. "you have alot of interesting things in here"

"thank you, I Hope you dont mind me asking a few questions?" inquired Dumbledore

"depending on the questions is if we will answer them or not" Raven answered as he was taking a seat on an offered chair.

_(A.N. Sorry the conversation is rubbish but I have never been able to do them)_

The questions that were asked was mostly about there education and what they have learnt already as well as questions about there views on dark magic of which they answered with 'there's no such thing as light and dark, it is only magic and how you wish to use it'. Dumbledore didn't like that answer much but he decided to let them join the school when it began and sorted them both into the appropriate house, of which they were both sorted into ravenclaw. he decided that if they hang around with the potter's son, Adam, there views might change and he could manipulate them into being sacrifices for the greater good

Once they had got there list they went into diagon alley to get there school supplies. This included the course books, stationary, the uniform and a wand. They normally didn't use a wand but they needed to make people believe they could'nt use wandless magic as according to the majority of the magical world wandless magic is either impossible or only really powerful people, such as Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, can do small acts of magic.

While they were shopping they ran into a lot of different people such as the Malfoys, the Weasleys and the Potter's. Raven was related to the Potter's as he was given away after the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked there home on Halloween night, when he was only 16 months old. His twin brother, Adam, was hailed as the boy-who-lived as it was believed that he survived the killing curse and vanquished voldemort on that halloween night. The reason Albus Dumbledore decided that it was Adam was due to the scar on his forehead. It is in a shape of a lighting bolt. It's believed that the killing curse hit him and rebounded of his head leaving the scar. Raven was placed with his muggle aunt and uncle, who hate magic, as they believed that he was a squib, a wizard bord child that has no magic. The reason that Adam has a scar is because of part of the crib had exploded and a piece of debris cut his head deeply.

During there conversation with the Potter's, they couldn't help but think how arrogant and spoilt Adam was. All he did was talk about himself and how he defeated you-know-who when he was a baby. He also bragged about how he going to get lessons off Dumbledore when he gets to school. He had red hair, the same as there mother, that lay flat on his head. Small beady, hazel eyes. Pale skin as well as being obese. He reminded Raven of his cousin Dudley.

Once they had finished shopping they went home to pack there bags as they were due to leave in a couple of days to go to Hogwarts. The main thing they packed were there music equipment. This was so that they could still practice and write new songs. Once they were packed everything else was packed next such as clothes and there school things.

That next few days flew by as they were very excited to start school with people who didn't know who there were.

-hp-

Character profile number 2 - Savanna Wolf

Date of birth - 21/8/99

Species - pure wolf

Description - she is 5 foor 6, has straight pitch black hair and a natural tan. She has bright pale blue, almond shaped eyes which the colour is unique to her species. she is skinny with large breasts and long legs. She is a singer-songwriter but goes by the name 'little miss wolf'. Her wolf body is a mixture of browns, white, blues, greys and red. When angered her fur is mostly red but if not it is mostly a mix of browns and greys depending on her mood.

Species description - pure wolves are born as a wolf and once they reach ther first birthday they change to human for the year. There blood is special as if willing given it can heal almost any injury and illness but can be addictive to vampires. If unwillingly or forcefully taken it is a deadly poison that kills a person within 24 hours. They can manipulate one of the four elements of the world; fire, air, water and earth. there fur colour normally represents which of the elements they can manipulate. They are all connected mentally for easy communication while they are wolves.

The alpha of the pack is always female. Due to genetics the alpha can only have the one child which is always female. At a push the alpha may have a second child but only when the first is in danger, this is known as a protector. These are pure wolves that are faster, stronger and grow up into adulthood twice as fast as an ordinary person would but dont have the control of an element which causes there fur to be either dark grey or black. Savanna was born the alphas daughter but due to the magics and prophecy she is able to manipulate all four of the elements as well as be able to take the form of any known animal that is both real and imaginary. This is to help her to survive on her own.

-hp-

Each review i get they will get a free hug and cookie so please, please, please review!


End file.
